Anger and Apologies
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid and Law got into an argument, then a fight, who knows what might come after that. Prompt Challenge: Day 7. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: I had a slight problem writing this fic. Okay, maybe much more than slight. I just can't write action scene or angry scene and argh idlk OTL. Anyway, I wanted to write fluff and sweet things but the prompt I have just kinda makes me write this. I hope you'll like it! Oh, **tomorrow's fic might be slightly later than my usual uploads, I'm going to be our for 3 whole days so yea.**

Prompt: **Anger**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kid nor Law.

* * *

Kid stared down at the frightened coward who was cowering in fear in his own blood. To be honest, Kid hasn't laid his hand on anyone for a long time, and now seeing the blood on that pathetic man made his whole body coursed with excitement. A grin stretched out onto his face and he took another step towards the person. Fear was etched onto his face, and for obvious reasons; he _tried _to back away from Kid. But his actions all came out like a pitiful writhing and squirming of his body.

Kid had broken his hand, twisted his ankle and probably did a whole lot more damage than necessary. Not once had Kid even thought about the consequences of his doings. In this part of the country where Law and Kid lived, it was _almost _lawless where the police don't patrol. Kid rose his foot and brought it down hard onto that person's neck, but not hard enough to do any serious damage.

"I don't want to see, hear or sense your fucking presence around Law anymore, got that through your shithead?!"

Kid spat ruthlessly and removed his feet. The person nodded frantically, wanting to get the hell away from Kid. With one last glare, Kid moved away from the man and headed to his car parked a block away.

Kid stepped into the house that he and Law shared, noting Law's form emerging from the second level. Kid didn't know why, but the possessive side of him kicked in. Quickly, he moved towards Law. One second Law had just reached the end of the stairs, the other second he was wrapped tightly in Kid's embrace. Naturally, Law snuggled closer into Kid, even though he had wondered about Kid's actions. It didn't take Law any longer to push Kid away from himself, the metallic smell of blood wafted to his nose. Law took in Kid's appearance carefully and a scowl found its way to Law's face.

"Did you just murder someone?"

Kid laughed out upon hearing Law. Kid simply felt happy, jovial, hell, he was literally flying with joy. It had been too long since he felt the rush of adrenaline in his blood.

"Nope, just broken his legs and arm, and probably some bruises and cuts here and there, nothing fatal."

That had made Law even more curious. Kid hadn't got into any fight recently despite the lack of police control. He decided that he wanted to know who actually got onto the bad side of this maniac he called his boyfriend.

"Who is this person you're talking about?"

"Someone known to be _your_ _ex._"

Kid had controlled himself not to spat when mentioning about him, he had enough fun and he didn't want Law to know how much Kid hated the fact that he wasn't Law's first love.

"Why the fuck did you go looking for him?!"

"Well, because I heard about the day where he went looking for you and did something which I'm not told about. All because you didn't fucking tell me."

"I took care of it myself! Why do I have to tell you everything?!"

"Cause I'm your damn boyfriend, why the fuck else!"

By this time, both Kid and Law are fuming; tension filled the apartment as the both of them glared right at each other. Kid may be physically tougher considering his built, but Law won't back down. He wasn't going to act and be like a pussy, especially in front of Kid.

"Oh what, you still care _deeply _about that pussy? How fucking lovely, Trafalgar."

Kid spat, pushing Law's button and making him snap. It did work just like Kid expected. Even though Law knew that Kid was doing all these purposely, he couldn't help it. Law glowered at Kid and made his move.

Law swung his fist towards Kid, hard and fast. Expecting such a blow, Kid easily moved out of the way of the attack. Spotting his chance, Kid clenched his fist tighter, aiming to punch the air out of Law. Even though Law saw the attack, it was too late to evade. It was a heck of a shot and it hurt like a bitch. Law wasn't going to show any sign of pain though, he took this chance and quickly grasped onto Kid's arm. A fist came hitting Kid square on the jaw and a drop of blood dripped down from the corner of his lips. That wasn't going to stop him, never.

Kid twisted his arm out of Law's grip, shoving him a step backwards. Again, Kid angled his fist for another blow to his face. The collision had Law stagger back again before he had regained his balance. His back crashed into the wall which sent another jolt of pain into his being. Right now, he had wished that he had worked out just a little more.

Kid's hand shot out, his fingers found its way and wrapped around Law's throat. His held Law slightly above the ground and Law's feet only managed to graze the floor. Law knew that Kid didn't even put much strength into this and that made Law pissed. _Slightly suffocated by pissed._ His hands wandered around and landed on the table beside him. He felt a pen lying around on the table and immediately, he took it and smashed it against the wall. The pen broke off with a crack and he swung it up.

Kid immediately removed his hand as he felt the sharp pain that spread across his cheek. Dabbing his fingers on the source of pain, he brought it down to see his own blood. A growl rippled from his chest as his eyes narrowed at Law perilously but his expression was replaced by shock.

Instead of smirking in victory or preparing to land another hit, Law looked like he _almost remorseful. _But no, Kid wasn't going to fall for that, or any trick that that bastard had up his sleeves. His whole body was still tensed from just now but he made no move, eyeing every small movements Law had.

What surprised Kid was that Law had let go of the broken that was still dripping with his blood. Silently, Law moved away from Kid and headed towards the kitchen. An exasperated sigh escaped past Kid's lips and he leant against the wall Law was previously on. He took a deep breath, and blew it out as he slid down the wall, sitting.

Law soon walked out of the kitchen with a green box in his hands, approaching Kid. With the click of the box, Law took out the alcohol and began disinfecting the somewhat deep cut on Kid's cheek.

"Trafalgar, I'm fi – "

Kid didn't get to finish what he planned to said as Law wrapped his arms around his neck. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, Law planted a soft kiss and did nothing else. Returning the embrace, Kid knew that this was Law's way of apologizing with the least damage to his pride. This made Kid smiled, the dull ache on his cheek didn't matter one bit.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, as usual, thank you for giving this story a chance! I hope you enjoyed reading! 3 Have a nice day ahead!

To **10th Squad 3rd Seat**, I wonder if you'll be reading this, oh well heheh. I guess it's suppose to be a question, but a rhetorical one? Hehe w Oh, you've reviewed on my 2 other stories before, I remembered! Thank you for liking them ^^ Law is definitely getting hotter and **-nosebleed- **sexier / Omgggg, he's perfect 3


End file.
